


City Breeze

by Loveforthestory



Series: Whiskey, the city and her [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: AU, ice cubes & summer heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/pseuds/Loveforthestory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He grabs an ice cube from her glass. Her eyes are following his hand. His grin reaches his eyes in a new way when he slowly moves his hand towards the sensitive skin of her neck."</p><p>Written for summer, for Revolution and for the 60 moods of summer challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Breeze

She can't sleep. Chicago is miserable. _She_ is miserable. The summer city days are long and the nights are even longer. It makes her want to escape the city and find the cool shelter of the woods.

She can't sleep. She calls him. When she opens the front door of her apartment, he is there with his hands in the pockets of his jeans and an effortless grin on his face. There is a casual smugness in his eyes because she called him when sleep refused to come.

Connor kisses her. His kiss lands somewhere on her cheek and close to her neck and attacks her senses with spicy him. She almost rolls her eyes at him. He just grins when he walks inside.

'Missed me?' His voice is deep summer warmth when he looks at her.

This time, Charlie definitely rolls her eyes at him. 'Shut up and get inside. It's too hot for your bullshit.'

He follows her with his eyes when she walks to her kitchen to grab another glass. She is only wearing panties and a tank that is playing with the skin of her toned thighs.

They end up sitting on her bed with her bedroom window wide open and two drinks on her nightstand at four a.m.

They talk. But his eyes are moving over her body with every sip of whiskey. She pretends she doesn't notice his eyes and ignores how good it feels to feel those easy eyes on her.

They drink. They listen to the city sounds that crawl through the streets of Chicago outside. The ice is lazily melting in their glasses. He makes her laugh in the middle of one of his stories. It makes her whiskey move from her full lips to her jaw and neck in tiny drops.

He leans closer to her and her blue eyes are connecting with his before he catches the liquid with his mouth. She sighs. He grins against the skin of her neck. He can taste her subtle sweet warmth against his lips. 'Love how you taste...'

He expects her to say something Matheson like, but all he can hear is her soft breathing and all he can feel is the curve of her breast against his chest. He knows he isn't going home tonight when her slender fingers move through his hair.

His mouth moves over her lips while her hands work on his shirt and pants. He moves her tank over her head before he throws it on the floor. He moves his lips over one nipple and sucks gently on her breast. After he finds her mouth again and kisses her, he looks at her. Her face relaxes and her gorgeous mouth turns into a softer smile she rarely shows.

He grabs an ice cube from her glass. Her eyes are following his hand. His grin reaches his eyes in a new way when he slowly moves his hand towards the sensitive skin of her neck.

His deep eyes are all she can see in the dark. Until there is nothing left but an overload of sensations when Connor moves the ice cube over her heated skin. The ice melts slowly between her breasts. But he is there to kiss the water away with his mouth.

He moves the ice cube in a slow path between her breasts and over her belly. He is taking his time and never takes his eyes away from her.

Her hand lands on his shoulder. The water melts. His fingers never leave their path. Charlie moans when his hand moves between her legs. He groans when her wet warmth moves around his fingers. He is not satisfied until he finds a rhythm she enjoys. He slowly moves his fingers around her clit in slow wet circles.

'Come for me...' his voice is deep and low in the dark, her head is close to his chest.

He watches with throbbing need how her orgasm flows through her body until he can't wait any longer. Chicago heat makes him enter her slowly. He grunts when she pulls him close with her arms around his wide shoulders. He fucks her slowly.

'Connor...' His name is a whisper and a question.

He fucks her harder, burying himself deeper inside of her with every thrust. Her fingers dig into his skin. Her legs move around his middle. His sweat mixes with hers. Her sweet scent is close.

Until she has enough. Until he senses the change within her. Connor slows down his thrusts. She smirks before she pushes him away from her. With one more push she has him on his back and right where she wants him. She slowly straddles him, making sure he can follow what she is doing. She soaks up the way he looks at her. His low groan that tells her how much he wants her, makes her glow. It fills her, before he fills her. He pulls her closer, right where he wants her.

Connor looks at her. Her golden long hair caresses the skin of his chest when she starts riding him. His deep grunts tell her he is losing himself in her. There is a smirk playing around her lips when she starts to move her hips around him deep inside of her. And just like the ice in their glasses, his groans and her soft moans melt with the city sounds outside her window when summer blows a heated city breeze through her curtains.

* * *

**Author's Note: Written for summer and the 60 moods of summer challenge. Thanks for organizing this event OA! This one shot is part of a series: 'Whiskey, the city and her.' 'Whiskey and Breakfast' is another one shot I wrote and published earlier this year for that series. I am currenlty working on a third one. I hope you all have an amazing summer ( or winter, depending on where you live :) ), filled with stories! Love from Love**


End file.
